There have been recent efforts to develop drilling techniques that do not require physically cutting and scraping away material to form the borehole. Particularly relevant to the present disclosure are pulsed electric drilling systems that employ high energy sparks to pulverize the formation material and thereby enable it to be cleared from the path of the drilling assembly. Illustrative examples of such systems are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,405, titled “Focused Shock Spark Discharge Drill Using Multiple Electrodes” by Moeny and Small; WO 2008/003092, titled “Portable and directional electrocrushing bit” by Moeny; and WO 2010/027866, titled “Pulsed electric rock drilling apparatus with non-rotating bit and directional control” by Moeny. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference.
Generally speaking, the disclosed drilling systems employ a bit having multiple electrodes immersed in a highly resistive drilling fluid at the bottom of a borehole. The systems generate multiple sparks per second using a specified excitation current profile that causes a transient spark to form and arc through the most conducting portion of the borehole floor. The arc causes that portion of the borehole floor to disintegrate or fragment and be swept away by the flow of drilling fluid. As the most conductive portions of the borehole floor are removed, subsequent sparks naturally seek the next most conductive portion.
To date all oilfield drilling systems known to the authors create circular boreholes. While satisfactory for many purposes, there are situations in which this limitation creates inefficiencies in the drilling process, e.g., by requiring a much larger volume of material to be removed from the borehole than is truly necessary.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.